Hablando de mayordomos y sirvientas
by Nyeron
Summary: Lincoln se encuentra modelando un conjunto de ropa de Leni, pero no es el unico y poco ayuda el hecho de que tengan que hacer un viaje al centro comercial.


Hablando De Mayordomos y Sirvientas.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Eh... ¿Leni?

-¿Si Linky?

-Tu sabes que te quiero y todo eso ¿Verdad?

-Oh gracias Linky, yo tambien te quiero mucho.

-Si, de hecho quizá puedo decir con facilidad que me llevo mejor contigo que con cualquiera de ellas... ¡No mas no se lo digas vale!

-Si si, mis labios están sellados hermanito, pero ¿Porque de pronto dices esto Linky?

-Bueno Leni es muy sencillo, me podrias decir. ¿Porque me pusiste esta ropa?

En el cuarto de Leni y Lori una vez mas Lincoln era usado como modelo de las ropas que creaba su hermana mayor, como era de costumbre él tenía que vestir trajes femeninos, vestidos, faldas, y demás; pero otras veces también modelaba trajes masculinos. Gracias al cielo esta vez también modelaba un conjunto masculino pero este no era el asunto a tratar, no, el asunto a tratar era en sí el conjunto.

-¿Mmm, qué tiene de raro Linky?

-Bueno pues como te explico... ¿Porque me haces portar este traje de mayordomo?

Lincoln traía puesto un traje de mayordomo de un tono negro, en cuestión consiste de camisa blanca, chaqueta, saco, corbata negra, pantalón de vestir, zapatos a juego y por último pero no menos importante, guantes blancos; peinado no de la manera normal sino de una forma más elegante hacia atrás, Lincoln expone un elegante y bien hecho conjunto creado por Leni misma desde cero.

-Porque... – dijo al rodearlo para asegurarse de que no hubiera fallo alguno – … además de papá no hay ningún otro hombre en la casa para modelar conjuntos femeninos, así que tu tienes que modelar.

-Entiendo – Dijo al mirar hacia un lado – Pero entonces ¿Porque Haiku también está aquí?

A la par suya estaba la amiga de Lucy, la cual también vestía un conjunto de Leni, dicho era un traje de sirvienta francesa, vestido de falda hasta las rodillas, medias largas negras, zapatos de vestir, manga larga, sin guantes y de paso en su cabeza una especie de gorro blanco el cual cubría la coronilla; con respecto a su cabello, este estaba recogido en un moño hacia atrás para darle un estilo diferente.

-... – ella se mantenia en silencio, aun cuando su expresión era fría y sin emoción, tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-... Bueno, eso es porque necesitaba una modelo femenina y pues ninguna de nuestras hermanas quiso ayudarme, asi que aproveche que ella estaba aquí para que me ayudara – término tranquila.

Lincoln por su parte negó con su cabeza mientras se sujetaba el puente nasal.

-Vamos Linc. ¿No crees que se ve linda en este traje? – pregunto Leni sujetando de los hombros a la apenada chica.

Linc por su parte entrecerró los ojos y la analizo un momento, un par de segundos después dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tiene razón – pensó nervioso – se le ve muy bien.

-Ajem... eso no viene al caso Leni – comentó mirando hacia otro lado – lo que importa aquí es que no debes forzar a nadie a modelar tus conjuntos si no quiere.

-De hecho – comentó la chica mirando hacia otro lado – yo, am... accedi voluntariamente a ello.

De la leve vergüenza miró hacia otro lado, su único ojo expuesto espió hacia la dirección de Lincoln y apenas noto que la estaba mirado desvió la vista.

-...¿En serio? ¿Y porque?

-Pues... yo he visto un par de veces los trajes Lolita Gótica y... quise probarme uno – terminó en voz baja.

-¿Lolita Gótica? – pregunto Leni acercándose desprevenida – ¡Me hubieras dicho Haiku! Ven acompáñame.

Y tomándola del brazo la arrastró hacia un vestidor, seguido se escuchó a Leni mencionando que se quitase ciertas cosas y se pusiese otras, Lincoln luchaba para no poner atención y evitar que sus hormonas actuasen.

-Ajem.-

El sonido de Leni lo sacó de sus pensamiento y mirando hacia la misma hizo una pose para mostrar algo.

-¡Voilá!

Del vestidor apareció Haiku, en síntesis vestía el mismo traje pero retocado en sentido gótico, ahora portaba guantes sin dedos y las medias altas eran de malla negra.

-...M-me veo rara en esto... ¿Verdad? – pregunto apenada mientras sujetaba su brazo y miraba hacia el suelo.

-...WOOOOOOO! – sin poder decir nada el chico cayó de espaldas ante la extrema cantidad de lindura que exhibía la chica.

-Mira nada mas – le dijo Leni contenta – al parecer a Linky le encanto.

Pip pip pip

Dejando a Lincoln y Haiku en lo suyo Leni se dirigió hacia su escritorio para responder su teléfono, al tomarlo desbloqueo la pantalla y reviso los mensajes.

-... ¡No puede ser!

El abrupto movimiento de ella llamó la atención de ambos.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ella curiosa.

-¡Olvide que tenia que entregar el resto de conjuntos! – seguido comenzó a tomar un par de ropas y guardarlas en cajas.

-¿El resto? – dijo Lincoln al recuperarse.

-¡Si! El conjunto que ustedes dos traen puestos es parte de una colección formal que estuve diseñando para mi amiga Janet de la tienda de ropa – seguía aterrando las cajas con múltiples prendas, los chicos se miraron entre sí extrañados.

-Hmm. Ok entonces te devolveremos los trajes – se dirigía hacia el vestidor para cambiarse pero la mano de Leni le detuvo.

-Linky, necesito que ambos me ayuden a llevar las prendas a la tienda.

-¿Queee? ¡Ni hablar Leni!

-Anda – le atacó con los ojos de perrito – Porfisss.

-... yo am – volvió a ver a Haiku, ella se limitó a ver hacia otro lado en sentido de no meterse en el asunto, de nuevo miró a Leni y esta no le había quitado la mirada de lastima – Haaa... Ok te ayudaremos Leni.

-¡Yay! – salto de alegría ella luego les tomo de los brazos y los llevó hasta la puerta. – Tomen estas cajas y las bolsas, llevenlas a la Van.

Acentuando la gótica se dirigía para tomar las cajas, pero nuestro protagonista al ver esto corrió para detenerla.

-No no no – le detuvo – yo cargo las cajas.

Sin poner pero tomó entonces las bolsas y se fue de ahí. De nuevo con el chico este acomodo las cajas una sobre otra y con fuerza las levantó. Una vez esto salieron del cuarto de Leni rumbo a la van.

-Oh esperen – les dijo ella – olvide los zapatos, espérenme aquí.

Y volviendo a su cuarto dejó al dúo en el pasillo.

 _Click._

El sonido de un aparato tomando una foto les llamó la atención, volviendo a ver notaron a Lori con su celular apuntando hacia ellos.

-Heh... Literalmente son la cosa más adorable que he visto hasta ahora.

-¡Oye borra eso! – bufo el chico.

-¡Ni hablar! Esto va para las redes.

Luego de postearlo en la red llamó al resto.

-¡Chicas vengan a ver esto!

Rápidamente el resto salió de sus cuartos ante la llama de Lori, poco duraron para denotar al dúo en las puerta y al igual que Lori, sus guardarropas activaron sus lados infantiles.

¡Iiii!

Chillaron en emoción la mayoría al ver a la "adorable" pareja, rápidamente rodearon a ambos.

-¡Que lindos! – exclamó Lola aferrándose a Lincoln – ¡La próxima vez que tengamos una fiesta de té tienes que vestirte así!

-Esto me recuerda a una vieja novela que leí hace tiempo y concuerdo con nuestras hermanas en que se ven muy bien – dijo la prodigio acomodándose los lentes mientras los miraba sonriendo levemente.

-¡Les falta un toque rebelde, pero aun así rockean en esos trajes!

-Se ven tan lindos que dan ganas de comérselos – esta vez hablo Luan agarrando sus mejillas.

-Los espiritus estan complacidos con sus apariencias, bien hecho Haiku – le felicito su amiga gótica a lo que ella le acentúo.

-Bueno bueno, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que. Vamonos.

Tomando las cajas de nuevo Lincoln se preparó para partir de ahí, sin embargo Haiku al tomar una de las bolsas no pudo evitar tropezarse con el pliegue de la alfombra. Linc como todo hombre sano reaccionó a tiempo y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-...

-...

Los chicos se congelaron en el momento, Haiku por su parte se sonrojo a mas no poder y Linc pues... algo igual pero a mayor escala al ser albino.

-...

-...

¡Iiiiii!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tsk... creo que todavía no puedo oir nada.

El albino se rascaba la oreja izquierda mientras intentaba recobrar la audición.

-Oh vamos, ¿Como no esperabas que gritasemos luego de que sostuvieras a tu novia asi? – comentó Lori desde el asiento del conductor.

-¡! – ambos chico se volvieron a ver desde el asiento de atrás, de inmediato desviaron su mirada ignorando las leves risas de Lori que los veía desde el retrovisor.

Volviendo su mirada en la autopista la adolescente se apresuraba para llegar al centro comercial.

-Uuu no puedo esperar a llegar al centro comercial – mencionaba Leni emocionada de lado del copiloto – Escuche que hay una nueva tienda de zapatos que está de morirse.

-¿Oye y qué hay de la ropa de Janet? – se acercó el chico.

-¿Janet? ¿Cual Janet? – le volvió a ver la fashionista.

-... Usted había dicho algo de un conjunto de ropa para una tal Janet – le respondió la nipona leyendo un libro.

-... – Ella entrecerró los ojos, un par de segundos después su mente hizo Click – ¡La ropa de Janet! ¡Vamos Lori llegamos tarde!

-Ya voy ya voy, no te desesperes que estamos en una autopista.

Linc negó con la cabeza, se sentó en el asiento de nuevo y volviendo a ver a Haiku mientras leia, no pudo evitar admirar como le luce ese traje con naturalidad, un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas mientras desviaba su vista hacia la autopista.

Un rato después lograron llegar al parqueo del lugar, la Van se acomodo en uno de los espacios y prosiguieron a bajar los cuatro, Linc siendo el único hombre además de ser caballeroso cargo con la caja de ropas mientras que Haiku iva con un par de bolsas, Lori por su parte mensajeando con el móvil y Leni risueña como siempre.

-Muy bien – comentó al acercarse a la entrada del Mall – es el momento de la verdad, hay que hacer esto ágil y velozmente.

-¿Por? – preguntó Lori curiosa.

-¿Por? Pues como te digo Lori, no quiero tener una tumulta de chicas encima tomándome fotos a mi y a Haiku como ustedes hace un rato, – suspiró y negó con la cabeza – tratemos de entrar sin llamar la atención, entregar las cajas e irnos ¿Les parece?

-Si claro, – bufo de manera sarcástica Lori – después de todo una chica asiática de cabello negro y un chico albino no llamaran la atencion, mas aun si visten como sirvienta y mayordomo ¿No?

Lincoln solo se limitó a gruñir molesto ante lo obvio que era, suspirando un poco cansado se sostuvo la frente.

-Solo... intentemos no llamar TANTO la atención.

-De acuerdo – le acentúo Haiku.

Tomó entonces las cajas, y miro hacia adelante.

-¿Como se llama el lugar Leni?

-...

-¿Leni? – al voltearse Lori y Haiku se encontraron con que la chica ya no estaba.

-¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se fue Leni? – miro hacia los lados ella en asombro.

-¡Lo sabía esto no va a terminar bien! – el chico se sentó en el suelo mientras lloraba en negativa.

-Primero, calmate – le llamó la atención ella – segundo, no necesitamos a Leni para llegar al lugar, solo hay que buscar un establecimiento que sea dirigido por una tal Janet.

-Mmm... tan solo hay que buscar entre cientos de tiendas – habló la nipona sin emoción – no creo que sea la mejor idea.

-... Tsk... estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo Ok.

-Sigh... solo, tomemos las cosas y vamos.

-¿A donde?

-¡Leni! – exclamaron con asombro todos al verla a la par de ellos con un smoothie en la boca.

-¿En donde estabas? ¡Desapareciste en un pestañeo!

-Estaba comprando Smoothies – sonrió mostrando el mismo – Decidi ir a por uno ya que ustedes estaban aquí sin moverse.

-Si pero... es que... – intento darle varias razones pero al final Lori concluyó que no tenía caso – Olvidalo. ¿A donde se supone que hay que llevar esto Leni?

-Al Lugar de Janet obviamente.

-Si, ya tenemos eso en cuenta – comentó Haiku con tranquilidad a diferencia de ellos – ¿Pero cual de todos es el establecimiento de esa tal Janet?

-Es... am... pues... uno que trae en el nombre... ¿Janet?

-... Sigh... ¿Porque a mi? – se quejaba Lori.

-Mmmm ¡No importa! – exclamó Lincoln decidido – ¡El nombre del lugar de seguro resalta así que solo vamos!

Y tomando las cajas el chico entró directo al centro comercial seguido desde cerca por Haiku y Leni así como Lori detrás de ellos. Como era de esperarse al apenas poner un pie en el lugar las miradas de los curiosos se posaron en ellos; los murmullos comenzaron a hacer presencia y uno que otro tomaba una foto con lo que tuvieran cerca.

Lincoln espio levemente hacia los lados, denotando esto se limitó a emitir un leve respiro y siguió sin más. Haiku por su parte era otra historia, ella se sentía levemente incómoda, las múltiples miradas que recibía, en especial de parte de los chicos, le generaba cierta molestia pero esta no hacía que se enojase, sino al contrario, le hacía sentirse disgustada.

Él se mantenia estoico hacia adelante, pero un leve roce en su manga le hizo volver a ver hacia la dirección, se asombro al ver a Haiku un poco nerviosa mientras mirando hacia la dirección contraria, pero lo que le generó cierta curiosidad era el hecho de que su mano estaba aferrada suavemente a su brazo.

-¿Será que no está acostumbrada a las grandes masas? – pensó un poco – digo, no suelo ver a ella y Lucy en grandes tumultos, Heh, de seguro esta un poco asustada.

Sin ponerle mucha importancia dejó que se aferrara a él, mientras esto ocurría desde atrás Lori y Leni miraban a ambos chicos socializar y mirándose entres sí sonrieron discretamente. Luego de ello Leni se sujetó la barbilla pensando en algo.

-... ¿Oye Leni? – hablo Lincoln desde enfrente – ¿Nada que recuerdas donde esta la tienda?

-...

-¿Leni?

Volviendo a ver ambos chicos se quedaron en shock al ver la ausencia de las adolescente.

-¡¿Leni?! ¡¿Lori?!

Nadie respondía, no había señal de ninguna a los alrededores, solo gente que por ahí transitaba.

-...Mmm... que pésima situación – se dejó decir ella ante la desaparición de ambas. – ¿Y ahora qué?

-...Déjame pensar... a ver...

Bajando las cajas miró hacia los lados, en ello sus ojos avistan uno de los mapas del lugar, agradecido por ello tomó la muñeca de ella con una mano y las cajas con la otra y como pudo se acercó al mapa.

-A ver... estamos en el piso 1 – señaló el mapa en el lugar que decía "Usted está aquí".

Seguido comenzaron a revisar los nombres de todos lo lugares, uno por uno fueron revisando cada lugar.

-Ahí hay uno que dice Janet – señaló ella.

-Perfecto – le miró contento – vamos entonces.

Pero al dar el primer paso noto que ella no se movió.

-¿Pasa algo?

-... – se quedó callada, y en cambio miró hacia otro lado – No... me gustan mucho los lugares llenos de gente Lincoln.

-... Hmp lo sabía – en su mente acentuaba al darse cuenta de ello – No te preocupes, estará junto a ti y asi no pasara nada ¿Trato?

-... – lo volvió a ver un momento y al ver su tranquila pero decidida sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirse tranquila, un par de segundos después le acentúo.

-Muy bien... ¡Vamos!

Y a paso lento partieron hacia el lugar.

* * *

-¿En donde estarán? – preguntó Lori mirando hacia los lados – Te dije que no era buena idea probar un smoothie gratis Leni.

-¿Porque no Lori? ¿No me vas a decir que no te gusto el nuevo sabor?

La rubia no pudo evitar sudar ante esto en culpa ya que deporsi tenia uno en la mano, tomando un poco simplemente miro hacia al frente.

-B-bueno solo vamos a buscarlos y ya.

-¡Claro!

* * *

-¿Sabes? Quitando de lado las múltiples ojeadas que nos dan y el hecho de que cargo estas cajas, esto sería considerado una cita. – comento sin más.

Pero la chica por otro lado lo volvió a ver un tanto asombrada.

-...S-si se podría decir que sería una buena c-cita.

-See... – acentuó sin más, miro una vez más el vestuario de ella – Mm.. no se si lo dije con anterioridad, pero... te ves muy linda en ese uniforme.

-¡! – trato de luchar con un fuerte sonrojo pero le era imposible, después de todo ella como todos tiene sangre en el cuerpo – Gr-gracias... tú también... te ves bien.

-¿En serio? – pregunto curioso – Normalmente Leni dice que todo lo que visto se ve bien pero es interesante escucharlo de otra persona.

-No en serio – lo miro a los ojos – ese traje te hace ver elegante.

-... gracias. – sonrió de lado.

 _Haa~_

Al escuchar esto ambos volvieron a ver hacia los lados y se dieron cuenta de que las mujeres (y chicos) se quedaron viéndolos mientras daban un suspiro soñador ante la hermosa escena, rojos de la vergüenza ambos chicos aceleraron el paso.

-¡! espera Lincoln.

Deteniéndose la volvió a ver y se encontró con que estaba amarrandose un cordón de los zapatos, rápidamente el instinto varonil que tenía se activó.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Y acercándose levantó el pie derecho (el de las agujetas sueltas) luego lo levantó en el aire y se lo puso en la rodilla mientras lo ataba.

¡Iiii!

Los chillidos de emoción de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, la escena era única, tan solo faltaba música de fondo y destellos para hacerla parecer sacada de una película ( o anime), ambos se quedaron confundidos un rato, así que restándole importancia siguieron con lo suyo, para cuando terminaron Lincoln y Haiku pasaron por encima de varias chicas desmayadas de la emoción, mientras en sus rostros esbozaba una mueca de emoción y una especie de sonrojo.

Ya cruzado el bulto de gente llegaron a su destino.

-... ¿Porque estamos en la sección de alimentos finos? – pregunto Linc levantando una ceja – ¿Que no era una tienda de ropa?

Ella por su parte encogió los hombros en señal de confusión también.

¡Oh por dios!

Volteandose a su izquierda denotaron a una mujer en sus veinte o más, de cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo y vistiendo un traje de chef excluyendo el gorro, ella se les acercó.

-¡Esos son los trajes más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida! – rodeandolos los observaba con estrellas en los ojos.

Al fijarse al frente de Haiku esta reaccionó de golpe y se posó detrás de Lincoln cubriéndose con el chico.

-¿Y usted es? – la mujer iba a abrir la boca pero fue detenida.

-¡Janet! – volviendo a ver hacia un lado el trío identificó a Leni y Lori acercándose.

-¡Leni! Mi niña ¿Como estas?

Se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, luego de ello Janet fijo su mirada en nuestro duo.

-Mira nada mas que hermoso trajes Leni, ¿Seria mucho pedir que diseñaras unos para mis empleados?

-¿Pero de qué hablas Janet? Esos trajes los diseñe yo. – la mujer se asombró.

-¡¿En serio?! Pues quiero que me hagas unos treinta.

-Wow wow. Un momento – les llamó la atención Lincoln – ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Leni entonces les respondió con tranquilidad.

-Lincoln, Haiku, ella es Janet, la amiga a la cual venimos a dejar los trajes.

-¡¿Que?!

-¿Creí que usted dijo que su amiga trabajaba en una tienda de ropa? – comentó la nipona curiosa.

-¿Eso dije? – pregunto a lo que ellos le asentaron – Woopsi, que tonta de mi parte Hehe.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y dejaron que siguiera explicando.

-Janet trabaja en un café francés muy elegante, y me pidió que confeccionara unos trajes para sus empleados... mismos que ustedes lucen – les señaló.

-...¿O sea que todo este tiempo estabamos modelando los trajes sin darnos cuenta? – ella le acentúo – ¡Mi Dios! Es un plan demasiado complejo, en definitiva eres más lista de lo que pareces Leni.

-Gracias – sonrió tranquila.

-¡Pero bueno! Dejame ver los trajes – tomando la caja Janet la abrió y en efecto había más modelos como los que Lincoln y ella portaban, solo que tamaño adulto – ¡Ohhh son tan hermosos!

-Y cómodos – señaló Haiku.

-¡Y comodos! ¡Son lo mejor que ha pasado a mi café!

-...Heh... si, se podría decir que son cómodos – reafirmó el chico también.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tal si los invito a un café?

-Si porque no- comento Lori tranquila. – La verdad es que siempre quise un café francés a ver si saben diferente.

-Muy bien, entonces... ¡Vamos!

Dirigiéndose hacia el establecimiento se pudo admirar como era, en esencia se admiraba un café estilo victoriano con múltiples mesas y una zona de repostería, caminando juntos la pareja de chicos siguieron a la chef mientras las chicas se mantenían atrás.

-Bueno Leni – le hablo Lori mirándola – al parecer lograste salirte con la tuya, estoy asombrada. Lograste hacer propaganda de tu ropa así como una buena venta.

-Hmm pero no solo hice eso Lori – le dijo sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ella señaló hacia adelante de manera discreta y mirando con atención Lori pudo ver a Lincoln de la mano con Haiku. Esta abrió los ojos en shock y volvió a ver a su hermana.

-¿Cómo es posible que lograras eso con una serie de eventos al azar?

-Oh Lori ¿Quien dijo que lo que paso hoy fue al azar? – y dicho esto la chica siguió a su amiga hacía el café, dejando a una Lori con la boca de par en par.

-... en serio, ella es más lista de lo que parece...


End file.
